Fairy Monster
by SmileOfTheSoul
Summary: Una momia malhumorada, un trío de dragones sin nada en común, un cachorrita de lobo enamorada, fantasmas, sirenas, monstruos de hielo y una infinidad más de monstruitos metiéndose en líos cada dos por tres. Después de todo, esto es Fairy Tail, una escuela de monstruos.
1. Prólogo

Nuestra historia de hoy comienza en... ¡¿UN INSTITUTO?! ¡OH VAMOS! ¡QUE ES FIN DE SEMANA!

Bueno, mi trabajo es narrar la historia, así que prosigamos -carraspea la garganta y bebe un trago de agua- como iba diciendo... La historia de hoy tiene como protagonistas a ¿monstruos? ¡¿PERO QUIEN DEMONIOS HA ESCRITO ESTO?! -se masajea el puente de la nariz- estoy rodeada de incompetentes... Sin más demora, vamos a empezar de nuevo:

Cinco chicos caminaban tranquilamente por la calle, pero nadie era capaz de reconocer sus rostros, ocultos tras capuchas y gorras.

Reían y hablaban entre ellos, camino a su destino. Tras unos minutos más de caminata, llegaron a su destino. Frente a ellos se erguía orgulloso un antiguo edificio el cual parecía más un castillo que lo que verdaderamente era, una escuela, pero una escuela muy especial...

Tres adolescentes del grupo lograron pasar sin problemas, mas como siempre, otros dos peleaban por ir el primero.

El que encabezaba el grupo se quitó lentamente el abrigo, dejando al descubierto un hermoso y largo pelo rojo escarlata y unas vendas atadas a su cuello y extremidades. Vestida con unos vaqueros ajustados de color negro y una elegante blusa con volantes azulada, dio media vuelta sobre si misma haciendo un leve sonido con sus zapatos de plataforma. Su ceño fruncido denotaba molestia mientras observaba al par de encapuchados que todavía peleaban por ser el primero.

A sus espaldas, otra de los encapuchados dejó caer el gorro de su rosada sudadera, dejando al descubierto sus doradas hebras de las que sobresalían una graciosas orejitas blancas. Una risa se escapó de su boca, la chica, enfundada en una sudadera ajustada de color rosa y unos pantalones cortos de color amarillo, caminó hacia los chicos a los que la pelirroja había dejado por los suelos.

Se acuclilló al lado de un chico al cual la caucha que cubría su rostro había abandonado su lugar por el golpe, dejando al descubierto un curioso cabello rosa y pequeñas escamas que cubrían sus mejillas como si fueran simples pecas.

-Erza es muy cruel... -el pelirrosa se incorporó quedando sentado en el suelo, con pequeñas lagrimitas en los ojos hablaba como si fuera un niño pequeño -¿verdad Luce?- el chico miró esperanzado a su amiga transmitiéndole con la mirada que lo apoyara. Esta solo se limitó a sonreír mientras se levantaba tendiéndole la mano al pequeño dragón para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Aún como si fuera un niño pequeño se abalanzó sobre las piernas de la cachorrita de lobo rubia, la cual se sonrojó hasta las orejas sin saber que hacer.

-¡Gray-sama! ¿esta bien? -la última encapuchada dejó caer el gorro que cubría su cabeza, dejando ver a los costados de esta unas simpáticas aletas azuladas casi transparentes en lugar de orejas.

-¡Suéltame Juvia! -desesperado, un chico con el cabello de un color azul oscuro intentaba alejar a la enamorada monstruita marina, que lo asfixiaba en un abrazo avergonzándolo, haciendo que pequeños trocitos de hielo salieran de sus poros.

Una estruendosa risa con un toque metálico sonó tras ellos. -¿Es que no sois capaces de entrar ni un solo día de forma normal? -un chico de largo cabello negro, pircings, y varias cicatrices apareció tras ellos acompañado de una pequeña peliazul.

-¡Gajeel no seas grosero! -una chica bajita con la tez grisácea regañaba al chico.

-¡No seas molesta enana! -Con cierto tono cariñoso bien camuflado, el chico golpeaba la pequeña y dura cabeza de la gárgola.

-Buenos días Natsu-san, chicos... -una pequeña de largo cabello peliazul oscuro saludó amablemente, el trío de dragones estaba completo.

Y este es el comienzo del día a día en esta escuela, que como dije antes, es una escuela especial, muy especial, pues era...

**Fairy Tail, una escuela de monstruos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, la verdad es que no se como se me ocurrió esta historia. Simplemente lo soñé, y no se como, esto fue el resultado.<strong>

**¿REVIEWS por una continuación?**


	2. capitulo 1

-Durante siglos, nosotros los monstruos hemos sido perseguidos por infinidad de tridentes y antorchas y sometidos a torturas o directamente quemados en las hogueras...

Si seguía así iba a quedarse dormido, con la mirada inspeccionó cada parte del aula buscando algo con lo que entretenerse. Su vista se posicionó sobre su propia mesa, encontrando en ella un bolígrafo normal y corriente, pero su perversa mente maquinó como convertirlo en una potente arma contra el aburrimiento.

Con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido y ser descubierto, sacó la tinta del bolígrafo quedándose con la cubierta del mismo. Con una sonrisa malvada arrancó pequeños trozos de papel de su cuaderno e hizo algunas bolitas con ellos, bien ya estaba todo, tenia el arma y los proyectiles, ahora solo faltaba un objetivo.

Con solo levantar la vista lo encontró, sentado frente a él, un muy aburrido Gajeel Redfox se balanceaba sobre las sillas traseras de su silla mirando al techo distraídamente. Sonriendo se llevó su nuevo entretenimiento a los labios y cogía aire para empezar la diversión, pero unos golpecitos en el hombro lo distrajeron.

Miró a su derecha buscando al entrometido que lo detuvo, más lo primer que vio fueron unas simpáticas orejitas blancas pegadas a una cabellera rubia que sin duda pertenecía a su amia Lucy.

-Natsu, no hagas eso, pueden castigarte... -como siempre, la rubia se preocupaba por su mejor amigo y secreto enamoramiento platónico.

-No te preocupes Luce, no pasa nada -intentó tranquilizarla, y volviendo su vista al frente volvió a a apuntar a la frente del Redfox. 3,2,1... ¡BINGO!

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS...! -el Redfox se levantó enfadado y sin lo que comúnmente es llamado piedad en sus ojos. El dragón rojo se arrepintió un poco de su travesura, pero solo un poco, porque conseguir hacer reír a Lucy era algo por lo que valía la pena tener un ojo morado.

La rubia no podía parar de reír, incluso lo siguió haciendo cuando el profesor Macao Frankenstein, riñó a su amigo pelirrosa por la broma e intentaba en mano separar al dragón de hierro del bromista.

A su alrededor el resto de la clase reía, pero ella intentaba aguantar sus risas para no enfadar más a su metalero amigo, el cual después de la regañina del maestro por el alboroto montado y por quitarle uno de los tornillos que adornaban su cabeza, se había vuelto a sentar a su lado con cara de pocos amigos.

-Estúpido Salamander -dijo o más bien gruño cuando volvió a sentarse, la chica bajita a su lado le sonrió en comprensión.

Las clases habían terminado y ella se había dirigido a la biblioteca a por unos libros para poder estudiar, la época de exámenes estaba cerca y tenía que ponerse las pilas.

Camino a al biblioteca se encontró con un chico tapado hasta arriba dejando solo al descubierto sus ojos y algunos mechones azules que sobresalían de su capa, se acercó a saludarlo amigablemente, pero sin poder evitar que un pequeño sonrojo se apoderara de sus mejillas.

-Ho-hola Jellal ¿Qué haces aquí? -nerviosa, saludó al encapuchado.

-Buenas Erza, pues supongo que esconderme... -contrario a la reacción de indiferencia que esperaba por parte de la pelirroja, esta cambió completamente su adorablemente sonrojada cara por una llena de molestia.

-¿¡esconderte!? ¡¿de qué Jellal?! ¡ya no tienes que hacerlo! ¡Ahora eres parte de Fairy Tail! -con rabia, jaló de la ropa del peliazul dejando al descubierto su rostro. El chico del tatuaje bajó la mirada apenado. -Eres un monstruo, es cierto, pero ¿acaso no has mirado a tu alrededor? ¡todos somos monstruos! Tu eres un fantasma, yo una momia, Natsu un dragón, Gray un monstruo de hielo... ¿es que no te das cuenta?

Las palabras de la chica hicieron que el peliazul se arrepintiese de su actitud, se estaba comportando como un niño. Toda su vida había huido de su pasado, el había lastimado a Erza, y nunca se lo perdonó a si mismo, por eso huyó. Pero Erza lo perdonó, le hizo sentirse en paz, tranquilo. Había ido a Fairy Tail por ella, y no se arrepiente de su decisión, la primera vez que atravesó la gran puerta de madera de la entrada, sabía que ese es su sitio, pero aún así no se atrevió a mostrarse libremente. Otra cosa que debe agradecer a la pelirroja.

-¡Gray-samaaaa! -*mierda* siguió corriendo hacia su derecha, atravesó el pasillo y salió del edificio. Paró a tomar aire mientras se apoyaba sobre sus rodillas, no pensaba que una sirena con piernas fuera capaz de correr tantos, es decir ¡lo suyo era nadar no correr! -¡Gray-sama espere a Juvia! -suspiró y siguió corriendo por el patio de colegio, siguió corriendo hasta el final de la cancha deportiva hasta que ya no hubo más sitio para correr. Estaba entre la espada y la pared.

Miraba desesperado hacia todos lados intentando buscar una salida, pero su intento de huida fue detenido por el mismo al escuchar un suave llanto proviniendo de detrás de el, se giró, pero no había nadie, volvió sobre sus paso, y tras girar una esquina descubrió a la peliazul que lo perseguía sentada en e suelo con sus manos sobre una de sus rodillas, al parecer se había caído.

Se acercó a ella y le inspeccionó la herida, no era gran cosa, pero sería mejor llevara a la enfermería. Con cuidado la levantó del suelo y la cargó estilo nupcial hasta la enfermería, la chica, acompañada de un enorme sonrojo estaba realmente sorprendida, avergonzada y aún más enamorada del stripper peliazul.

* * *

><p>¿Se dieron cuenta? ¡me cambié el nombre! ¿os gusta el nuevo? Aunque podéis seguir llamándome Ft si queréis. En fin...<p>

En primera quiero disculparme por la tardanza, pero la inspiración e fue de vacaciones durante un tiempo.

También me gustaría aprovechar para agradecer a vale-kirishima, nene-chan, Guest y a Diane Redfox por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia y comentarla, y i, habrá parejas (cofcofnalucofcof) jeje, también algo de GaLe, GrUvia, JeRza y algunas más.

Espero os haya gustado este nuevo cap y no os decepcione.

**¿REVIEWS?**


End file.
